


To be a Snake or to be a Dragon

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poem written about the whole delima about whether or not Draco will become good or stay bad in the seventh book.
Relationships: non - Relationship





	To be a Snake or to be a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter

_To be a snake  
Or to be a dragon  
That is the question  
_Two kinds of darkness  
Two different paths  
A choice to make

 _What of the snake  
_ The options are clear  
To fail is to die  
To succeed is to live  
Striving to be the best  
With no one above

 _What of the dragon  
_ Options become less clear  
Exploits to control  
Potent words having effect  
World shattering events  
A choice to change

 _What of the snake  
_ Self motivation is key  
There is no team  
There is only I  
Life is being alone  
Having nobodies problems

 _What of the dragon  
_ Moving among them  
Controlling their paths  
Adjusting destiny  
Changing the dance  
Belonging somewhere

 _What of the snake  
_ Mistakes never made  
To be above all  
That is destiny  
Security is never lost  
That is life complete

 _What of the dragon  
_ Out of grace falling  
But constantly uprising  
To be fulfilled are dreams  
of hope and desires  
Though dark they may be

 _What of the snake  
_ Jealous of others  
Wanting to seize  
There is now ours  
Thieving at times  
Coniving at times

 _What of the dragon  
_ Ours is to protect  
To keep from harm  
To never forget  
Seizing back  
Rarely sharing

 _What of the snake  
_ Blood runs cold  
Not an ounce of heat  
Not a care at all  
Self is life abound  
Self prevails over all

 _What of the dragon  
_ Blood too runs cold  
But a heart of fire  
Just rarely not seen  
True self is hidden  
There is no one to trust

 _What of the snake  
_ Evil to the end  
Darkness is the core  
No light comes forth  
Pain caries forth  
With each poisonous bite

 _What of the dragon  
_ Darkness surrounding  
Prevailing in course  
Until decision is made  
Light then let in  
The pain destroyed

A choice to make  
Two different paths  
Two kinds of darkness  
 _That is the question  
_ _To be a snake_


End file.
